$f(x) = 3x$ $h(t) = -5t-6+5(f(t))$ $ f(h(-6)) = {?} $
Answer: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(-6)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(-6) = (-5)(-6)-6+5(f(-6))$ To solve for the value of $h$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(-6)$ $f(-6) = (3)(-6)$ $f(-6) = -18$ That means $h(-6) = (-5)(-6)-6+(5)(-18)$ $h(-6) = -66$ Now we know that $h(-6) = -66$ . Let's solve for $f(h(-6))$ , which is $f(-66)$ $f(-66) = (3)(-66)$ $f(-66) = -198$